Walk On
by Nanomachine02
Summary: A través de los años, Fuji experimentara los cambios más inesperados en su vida. La oportunidad de ser feliz vendrá con la decisión mas difícil.
1. Chapter 1

Syusuke extendió la mano hasta alcanzar la lámpara de mesa. Casi al instante la habitación se vio iluminada por la suave luz. El lugar era muy reducido, apenas con el espacio suficiente para la cama. Era una habitación típica de un hotel de Tokio. El estaba realmente apenado por la situación, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Bueno en realidad si, es decir si hubiera hecho la reservación antes de venir no estarían en este apuro. Pero su plan era venir solo así que no lo considero necesario. Entonces volvió su mirada hacia quien dormía a su lado. Aunque hubiese sido inesperado, le alegraba que Yuta lo acompañara.

Su hermano dormía placidamente, sin importar la incomodidad que suponía estar juntos en una cama. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con que el lugar estaba ocupado en su totalidad y lo único disponible era una habitación individual. La fatiga fue la razón principal por la que se hospedaron ahí en lugar de ir a buscar otro sitio.

Syusuke sonrió. Sin Yuta probablemente habría muerto de tristeza. En ese momento el mencionado estiro sus extremidades, haciendo que una de ellas fuera a parar sobre el estomago de Syusuke, dejandolo sin aire. Mirando la pierna de Yuta recordó que después de todo, su hermano pequeño ya no era tan pequeño. Es mas, estaba seguro que si ahora, como cuando eran niños, se presentaran un par de bravucones a molestarlos, seria Yuta quien se pondría delante de el para protegerlo. Y además lo haría muy bien.

Syusuke siempre había sido de rasgos delicados y complexión delgada. Su hermano en cambio poseía un aspecto muy varonil y además lo superaba en estatura por diez centímetros. En realidad no había nada que Syusuke no haría por su hermano y viceversa. Pero no siempre fue así. Hubo una época en la que su relación con Yuta atravesó por una crisis que estuvo a punto de separarlos definitivamente. Curiosamente aquello sucedió en esos días que Syusuke recordaba con especial cariño. Sus días como titular del equipo de tenis de la escuela secundaria Seishun Gakuen. Yuta se matriculo en el internado de St. Rudolph, con el único objetivo de desaparecer de su vida la molesta presencia de su hermano mayor.

Inicialmente Yuta ingreso a la escuela secundaria Seishun Gakuen, en la cual Syusuke cursaba el segundo grado. Pero el panorama con el que se topo el menor de los hermanos Fuji no fue otra cosa sino humillante. Los profesores, sus compañeros de clase e incluso las chicas, solo se acercaban a el porque era hermano del alumno mas sobresaliente en su clase, hermano de uno de los chicos mas atractivos de la escuela, hermano de uno de los titulares del equipo de tenis, el cual por su maestría en aquel deporte era conocido con el sobrenombre de "Tensai". En la escuela nadie se tomo la molestia de recordar su nombre, el solo era "el hermano de..."

Pidio a sus padres su traslado a otro colegio. Pero no cualquier colegio, si no un internado. Fue hasta ese momento cuando Syusuke comprendió cuanto había lastimado la situación a su hermano. Syusuke gozaba de una posición privilegiada dentro de la escuela. Era respetado por todos y sin duda, el pudo haber hecho algo para detener todo aquello, pero no lo hizo. A cambio, tuvo que ver como la repulsión que sentía su hermano hacia el ya ni siquiera les permitía vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo.

Mientras Syusuke curso la secundaria, la relación con su hermano fue nefasta. Yuta solo regresaba algunos fines de semana para visitar a su madre y hermana, a Syusuke simplemente lo trataba como si fuese un mueble mas. Durante su último año en Seigaku, el equipo de Syusuke se enfrento al de Yuta en el torneo de distrito. Ahí, el Tensai hizo un descubrimiento que no le agrado en lo absoluto. Yuta tenía pareja, un chico de actitud altiva y despreciable. Su nombre era Hajime Mizuki, el manager del equipo de tenis de St. Rudolph. Mizuki le enseño a Yuta un tiro realmente poderoso, pero no le advirtió que usado con desmesura, ese movimiento podía lesionar su brazo. Syusuke odio la forma en que Mizuki admitió frente a el, estar manipulando a Yuta. Raqueta en mano, Syusuke utilizo el lenguaje del tenis para dejarle muy claro que se arrepentiría si algo malo le ocurría a su hermano. Hajime Mizuki cayó totalmente derrotado con un marcador de 7-5. Syusuke continuo su camino hacia el campeonato nacional, llevándose un mal sabor de boca y esperando que Yuta pudiera cuidarse solo.

Con el pase del Seigaku al campeonato nacional, llego también una noticia que alegro a todos: el regreso de Kunimitsu Tezuka. Tezuka era el capitán del equipo y debido a una lesión que había arrastrado durante años, tuvo que dejar por un tiempo a sus compañeros y dedicarse de lleno a su rehabilitación. Para el nacional, Tezuka estaba al cien por ciento de su capacidad y con la convicción de llevar a su equipo a lo más alto.

Durante muchas noches Syusuke no había dormido pensando en una sola cosa: el capitán. Al principio del tercer año, el Tensai se percato que su atención hacia Kunimitsu iba más allá de lo normal. Por meses una idea rondo por su cabeza, pero no fue confirmada hasta el momento en que el capitán se unió nuevamente a ellos. La emoción que su corazón experimento, era sin lugar a dudas la felicidad de ver a la persona amada. Pero el sabia bien como era Tezuka. Había sido educado para anteponer sus deberes a cualquier cosa. En ese momento, el objetivo principal del capitán era obtener el campeonato, y Syusuke no quería de ninguna manera convertirse en un dolor de cabeza innecesario.

Cuando el pequeño Ryoma Echizen se llevo la victoria en el ultimo partido de individuales de la final y le dio al Seigaku el campeonato, Syusuke tuvo la oportunidad de ver por primera vez, una sonrisa en el rostro del por demás serio Tezuka. Syusuke sabia que el momento había llegado y sabía también que se dirigía a un territorio totalmente desconocido. Pero por alguna razón no sintió temor ante lo que iba a hacer: el, Syusuke Fuji, un chico de catorce años, le confesaría su amor nada mas ni nada menos que a otro hombre de su misma edad. El no saber si el muchacho en cuestión le correspondía o lo revelador que resultaría este hecho para todos los que le rodeaban, no parecía razón suficiente para detenerse.

Era culpa de Tezuka. Siempre cumpliendo sus compromisos a toda costa. Siempre recordándole que a pesar de ser rivales, también eran parte de un todo, de un equipo, de Seigaku. Demostrándole con cada gota de sudor y cada movimiento de su dolorido brazo, que uno debe hacer lo que desea en este preciso momento, porque nadie nos asegura que habrá otra oportunidad para volver a intentarlo. Y eso es lo que haría. El futuro vendría mañana. El se ocuparía del hoy.

Syusuke reservo una mesa en el restaurante de Kawamura. El lugar era perfecto, pues poseía la privacidad acorde con la situación. Esa mañana Takashi se levanto muy temprano para terminar con sus deberes y después preparar un sushi especial para sus invitados. Syusuke hizo personalmente la reservación con Takashi y le contó el objetivo que tenia la reunión. Por unos momentos Takashi, se quedo sin habla, tratando de digerir lo que había escuchado. Luego con una tímida sonrisa le deseo suerte. Syusuke no esperaba menos de su pareja de dobles. Takashi Kawamura se había distinguido entre los miembros del equipo por ser un chico prudente y maduro.

Eran las siete de la noche de un jueves. Tras beber un sorbo del te de trigo, dejo que las palabras fluyeran en sus labios, junto con el vapor que la bebida caliente había dejado en su boca. Los ojos de Kunimitsu abandonaron el tono frió y severo que por lo regular los enmarcaba. Syusuke sentía que la calidez recién descubierta en esas pupilas, estremecía su corazón.

_-Fuji, mañana me iré a Alemania y no cometeré la crueldad de pedirte que me esperes. Así que por favor, vive tu vida y disfrutala, porque yo haré lo mismo._

Los dedos de Syusuke se aferraron con fuerza al yunomi, mientras Kunimitsu se despedía. El Tensai le regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que tenía junto con sus últimas palabras.

_-Gracias, Tezuka. Estoy muy orgulloso de haberte conocido._

La primavera llego y con ella el inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar. Yuta pasó al último grado de la secundaria. Se convirtió en el subcapitan de St. Rudolph, con Atsushi Kizarasu como capitán. Aquel año, St. Rudolph consiguió una mejor posición en el ranking nacional. Su relación con Mizuki, que ya cursaba la preparatoria en otra escuela, continúo.

Syusuke ingreso a Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Ahí se encontró con aquellos con los que un día se había debatido el campeonato nacional. Todos resultaron ser unos excelentes compañeros y recibieron con gusto al Tensai. Como para no perder la costumbre, Syusuke formo parte de una generación que marco época en Rikkaidai. Coincidió en la misma clase con Masaharu Nioh, Genichiro Sanada y el legendario ex capitán del club de tenis, Seiichi Yukimura. Sanada y Nioh continuaron su exitoso camino en el mundo del deporte, esta vez en el basketball. Yukimura destaco como el alumno con el mejor rendimiento escolar. Aunque muchos seguían lamentando el hecho de que tuviera que dejar las actividades físicas en beneficio de su salud, Yukimura no perdió el tiempo y pronto les demostró que las lamentaciones no iban con el.

Cuando sus ocupaciones les daban un respiro, el y sus amigos de Seigaku se reunían. Fue en una de esas reuniones en donde Syusuke recibió, después siete meses, las primeras noticias de Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu solo mantenía contacto con Suychiroh Oishi, su mejor amigo. Todos los ex titulares del equipo de tenis escucharon con atención como Oishi hablaba de las aventuras del joven en aquel país tan diferente al suyo. Todo el tiempo, Syusuke tuvo la esperanza de que habría algunas palabras especiales para el, pero nada.

Recordaba muy bien su último encuentro con Tezuka. Aun sin una palabra amorosa de por medio, Kunimitsu le había dicho que era correspondido. ¿Entonces por que no estaban juntos? ¿Había actuado demasiado tarde? No. Por más que deseara a Kunimitsu a su lado, Syusuke no se arrepentía de haber esperado hasta el fin del curso para hablar con Tezuka. El no cambiaria por nada los momentos vividos durante el campeonato. Sabia que para el capitán, el momento en que recibió el reconocimiento que acreditaba al Seigaku como el número uno del país, estaba grabado a fuego en su corazón. ¿Como podría siquiera pensar en arrebatarle ese momento de verdadera felicidad? Si el hubiera expresado sus sentimientos durante el campeonato, tal vez lo habría arruinado todo. Su decisión fue la correcta y si no estaban juntos tal vez era porque lo suyo simplemente no debía ser.

Diciembre llego y con el las vacaciones de invierno. Su hermana mayor Yumiko, Yuta y el se encontraban realizando la tradicional limpieza de fin de año. Su padre por desgracia no podría regresar a Japón para las festividades, debido a la carga de trabajo. El timbre sonó y Syusuke corrió para abrir la puerta. Un hombre de la oficina de correos le hizo una entrega. Era una postal navideña venida desde Alemania, de Kunimitsu. El mensaje escrito en ella era corto, solo un par de saludos y buenos deseos. Pero a Syusuke no le extraño, después de todo Tezuka siempre había sido una persona de pocas palabras. Esa noche antes de ir a dormir, coloco la postal en la mesita frente a la ventana. De esa manera podría verla todas las mañanas, cuando le diera los buenos días a sus queridos cactus. Al día siguiente el nuevo año daría comienzo, y Syusuke tenia el presentimiento de que seria uno bueno.

_-Feliz año nuevo, Kunimitsu._

De regreso a clases y ya en Febrero, Syusuke descubrió lo interesante que podía llegar a ser el día de San Valentín. Y es que con sus hermosas facciones, su dulce sonrisa y sus hipnotizantes ojos azules, el carismático Tensai fue considerado el chico más atractivo en Rikkaidai. Era tanta su popularidad que el día catorce, recibió chocolates incluso de chicas que ya estaban en el nivel universitario del colegio. Durante varios días Syusuke dedico su tiempo libre a leer los mensajes, aunque muy rara vez comió alguno de los chocolates porque no le gustaba lo dulce. Abrir cada carta fue una aventura. La caligrafía, el color de la tinta, los dibujos impresos en las hojas, el aroma a perfume y a veces también, los pétalos de flores, las hacían diferentes y especiales a cada una de ellas. Este ritual se repitió los tres años que estuvo en Rikkaidai. Syusuke siempre estuvo agradecido por el día se San Valentín que le hacían disfrutar. Esto por supuesto, solo para sus adentros, ya que ninguno de los remitentes recibió jamás algo el Día Blanco.

Al final de su primer año en la preparatoria, Syusuke se encontró con la sorpresa de que Yuta regresaría a casa. Después de graduarse, Yuta tenía planeado ingresar a la misma escuela que Mizuki pero repentinamente decidió permanecer en St. Rudolph. Lo mas extraño fue que opto por el sistema escolar normal, es decir que ya no viviría en las instalaciones del colegio. Totalmente intrigado con este hecho Syusuke observo con atención a su hermano. No fue difícil para el descubrir la verdad. Mizuki había terminado con Yuta por un chico que había conocido en su nueva escuela. Si bien Yuta no era del tipo que iba llorando por los rincones, su falta de interés en las cosas y su inusual docilidad delataban su estado de ánimo. Desde el principio, Yuta fue solo un capricho para Mizuki. Pero en este tema (como en muchos otros) Yuta no lo quiso escuchar. Si quería ayudar a su hermano debía olvidarse del típico "te lo advertí" y los largos sermones. Tomar cartas en el asunto seria mejor. Ese Hajime Mizuki (si, recordaba perfectamente el nombre de ese idiota descerebrado) sabría con quien se había metido.

Hajime seguía practicando el tenis y también seguía con sus sueños de grandeza. Así que Syusuke con la ayuda de Sanada arreglo un encuentro deportivo entre sus escuelas. El club de tenis de Rikkaidai solo llegaba hasta el nivel de secundaria, por lo que Mizuki no tardo en hacer gala de sus punzantes burlas. Unos chiquillos de secundaria no eran unos rivales dignos. Lastima que Akaya Kirihara, el capitán del club de tenis, no estuviera de acuerdo con el. Aunque el objetivo de Syusuke era que Mizuki no olvidara el hecho de que era un pequeño e insignificante insecto perdedor, lo que sucedería después del evento ni siquiera el Tensai lo habría podido imaginar. A la mitad del partido donde Kirihara aplasto sin piedad a Mizuki, apareció Yuta. A la sombra de los árboles y en silencio observo. Yuta adivino de inmediato el plan de su hermano mayor. Sin duda Syusuke era bastante peculiar, no conocía a nadie mas que tuviera un sentido de la protección tan fuerte y agresivo. ¿Pero acaso el tenia derecho a hacer algo como esto? ¿Tenia derecho de juzgar y sentenciar a Mizuki? Con tristeza tuvo que admitir que no había forma de salvarlo, dadas la pruebas de sus actos.

Habian pasado unos meses desde su ruptura y se sentía muy triste y solo. Fue esa soledad la que hizo que recordara que fuera del colegio, el tenia un hogar y una familia que lo recibiría con una sonrisa. Por eso eligió el sistema escolarizado y regreso a casa. A veces se sentía patético pensando en lo que diría Mizuki si lo viera. No eres más que un niñato que corre con mamá para que lo consuele. De repente el tren de sus pensamientos se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que un chico estaba parado justo frente a el. El susodicho se le fue encima a golpes. En medio de la confusión alcanzo a escuchar como el tipo le lanzaba todo tipo de maldiciones e insultos.

En cierto momento Syusuke apareció y de una sola patada en la cara, lanzo al descocido al suelo. A continuación los ojos de Yuta se llenaron de horror: Hajime tomo uno de los bat de los niños del club de béisbol, que se encontraban sentados en el pasto viendo los partidos de tenis y golpeo a Syusuke en el estomago. Por primera vez, Yuta comprendio los sentimientos de su hermano. Hajime se disponía a asestar otro golpe al Tensai tirado en el suelo, cuando un par de brazos detuvieron la trayectoria del bat y le arrancaron de tajo el objeto. Lanzando lejos el bat, Akaya se puso de pie frente a los dos hermanos, dispuesto a encarar a Mizuki. Entonces con dificultad Syusuke estiro un brazo y tomo a Akaya por el tobillo. Por un momento Kirihara miro hacia atrás y luego safo su pie del agarre del Tensai. Sus ojos se habían teñido de rojo. Con una voz débil, Syusuke no paraba de pedirle que se detuviera, pero Kirihara ya tenia agarrado a Mizuki por la camisa. A Yuta ya no le importaba más lo que sucediera con Hajime. Se arrodillo al lado de su hermano, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar. No sabia realmente porque lo hacia, tal vez por el dolor de haber sido abandonado por quien amaba, tal vez por la decepción que esa misma persona le había provocado o tal vez por que necesitaba decirle a su hermano lo importante que era para el.

En ese momento Yuta escucho una voz que contenía dentro de ella un grado de mando que muy pocos se atreverían a desafiar. Levantando la vista se dio cuenta que era Yukimura. Fue una suerte, porque se trataba de una de las pocas personas de las que Kirihara aceptaba ordenes. De no haber sido por el, aquello habría acabado aun peor. Tal y como lo había sido con sus rivales en el tenis, Yukimura no mostró clemencia ante los agresores. Inmediatamente reporto el incidente al director y a las autoridades. Mizuki y su novio tuvieron que retirarse escoltados por la policía, como delincuentes. Para Yukimura, a gente como esa no podía llamársele de otra manera.

Los días que Syusuke permaneció en casa en reposo marcaron la diferencia para los dos hermanos. Yuta se abrió a su hermano y le relato todo lo que había vivido desde que se fue a St. Rudolph, incluyendo su relación con Mizuki. Por su parte, Syusuke le pidió una disculpa por lo que voluntaria e involuntariamente le había hecho sufrir y también le hablo de Tezuka. El asombro del menor de los Fuji no fue poco.

_-Aniki, nunca dejaras de sorprenderme._

_-¿Acaso te parece que tengo mal gusto?_

_-No es eso. Pero tú sabes, a la mayoría de la gente Tezuka les inspira temor no atracción._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Si. Ahora que lo pienso debe ser por eso._

_-¿Por eso que?_

_-Debe ser por eso que te fijaste en el. Siempre has tenido aficion por las cosas poco comunes._

_-Si tú lo dices._

El corto periodo de vacaciones termino y Syusuke regreso al colegio para empezar el segundo grado. Habia estado ausente los últimos días del curso anterior debido a su lesión y cuando regreso sus compañeros se le acercaron a saludarlo, felices de verlo recuperado. Incluso Yukimura, preocupado por su seguridad, insistió en llevarlo hasta su casa durante las dos primeras semanas. En agradecimiento, el Tensai le ofrecía un pequeño refrigerio para que pudiera descansar un poco, antes de regresar a su propia casa. Para el segundo lunes, Syusuke le pidió ayuda con su tarea de ingles (en ocasiones como esta, realmente lamentaba que Echizen hubiese regresado a América). Yukimura ayudo con gusto al Tensai y al final terminaron haciendo la tarea juntos toda la semana.

Poco a poco su amistad con Yukimura se hizo mas estrecha. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos no solo durante las clases, si no también fuera de ellas, yendo al cine, de compras, paseando o simplemente viendo los partidos del club de tenis. Syusuke comenzó a notar como Seiichi buscaba el contacto físico con el. Lo abrazaba para conmemorar alguna victoria del colegio, se recostaba sobre su hombro para tomar una siesta, lo tomaba del brazo de camino a sus casas y al despedirse, lo hacia con un beso en la mejilla. El Tensai nunca lo detuvo porque no le molestaba, pero no dejaba de sentirse un tanto inquieto.

A la mitad de Junio y en plena temporada de lluvias, Fuji y Yukimura formaron equipo para realizar un trabajo escolar. Tenían dos semanas para terminarlo y de ello dependía su calificación en esa materia. Fueron días sumamente pesados, llenos de trabajo y con la incesante lluvia acechándolos cada que daban un paso afuera. Tres días antes de la fecha de entrega los chicos lograron terminar la pesada tarea. Los dos estaban felices, además de que el trabajo había quedado justo como lo habían planeado, estaban seguros que serian los mejores de su clase. Yukimura preparo dos tazas de chocolate caliente y le entrego una al Tensai. Syusuke la acepto un tanto renuente, por su poca tolerancia a lo dulce. Pero se llevo una grata sorpresa al probarlo y percatarse que se trataba de cocoa pura, sin azúcar. Seiichi lo miraba con una sonrisa, sentado en una cómoda silla frente a su escritorio.

_-¿Que te parece?_

_-Esta delicioso. ¿Donde lo conseguiste?_

_-En Chiba. Siendo tu tierra natal no debe ser extraño que las cosas de ahí te agraden._

_-Pero en Chiba no se produce el cacao, es mas no se produce en ninguna parte de Japón._

_-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. En realidad es un producto originario de Latino América. La tienda en Chiba se dedica a la importación de productos tipo gourmet de diferentes países._

_- Debió ser muy caro._

_-¿Sabes? Me alegra que te gustara...porque lo compre especialmente para ti. _

El Tensai vio a Yukimura sentarse junto a el en la cama, y luego muy cerca de su oído sintió el aliento del chico, susurrándole aquellas palabras. Con sus deslumbrantes ojos totalmente abiertos, volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con su amigo, que lo miraba como si frente a el tuviera al manjar mas exquisito del mundo. El muchacho de pelo azul retiro la taza de las manos del Tensai, colocándola en la mesita de noche. Con suavidad tomo el rostro de Fuji entre sus manos y lo beso. El cuerpo entero de Syusuke se tenso al sentir la lengua húmeda abrirse paso entre sus labios. Aunque ya sospechaba algo acerca de los sentimientos de Yukimura, nunca pensó que realmente se decidiría a revelárselos abiertamente. Entonces comprendió que su amigo iba en serio, porque de no ser así, jamás habría dado este paso que cambiaria todo entre ellos. Pero... ¿Y el? ¿Estaba dispuesto a tomarse esto en serio? Lo primero que vino a su mente fue un no, porque Tezuka aun estaba en sus pensamientos. Tezuka, ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se fue? ¿Cuanto tiempo más tendría que esperar por su regreso? Si es que algún día regresaba...

Yukimura inclino su cuerpo contra el de Fuji, haciendo que este se recostara en la cama. Dejando los labios del Tensai, Seiichi permaneció varios segundos contemplando los espectaculares topacios que coronaban el rostro mas bello del que tuviese memoria. Siempre había pensado que los ojos de Syusuke eran la ventana a su alma y que por esa razón los mantenía ocultos la mayor parte del tiempo, para protegerse del mundo exterior. En ese preciso momento esas pupilas eran un mar de confusión. Tras colocar un pequeño beso en la nariz del Tensai, Yukimura se dirigió a su cuello. Este contacto, aun mas intimo que el anterior, hizo que por reflejo Syusuke intentara levantarse. Seiichi no lo permitio. Volvió a atacar los labios de Fuji. Esta vez Syusuke se quedo quieto. Las delgadas manos de Yukimura comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Eran suaves y calidas, y aliviaban enormemente la tensión en su cuerpo. El podía sentirlo, en cada beso, en cada caricia, podía sentir el amor y la pasión que despertaba en Seiichi. Mirando hacia atrás, recordó como Yukimura tenia la paciencia para impulsarlo a dar lo mejor de si mismo y al mismo tiempo, la espontaneidad para reír cada vez que le jugaba una broma alguien, cosa que nadie mas hacia. El chico era muy atractivo y se daba a querer. Tenia que admitirlo, no le era indiferente. ¿Y si se daban una oportunidad? Una oportunidad para amar y ser amado. Si, lo había decidido. Lentamente se separo de Seiichi, para poder verlo a la cara.

_- Yukimura, se gentil conmigo por favor._

_-Jamas te lastimaría. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.**

**************************************************************************************

Primero de Octubre. Después de mucho pensárselo, Syusuke había logrado escribir un mensaje en la tarjeta de cumpleaños. Ahora solo tenia que entregarla a Oishi para que la enviara a Alemania. Eiji lo llevaría hasta su casa. Al terminar la secundaria Eiji y Oishi habían iniciado un noviazgo. Syusuke se alegraba mucho por su amigo, porque desde sus días en Seigaku había sido testigo del profundo amor que el chico profesaba por el subcapitan.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que lo ponía entre la espada y la pared. La amistad entre Syusuke y Eiji era tan sólida y fiel como la de Suychiroh con Kunimitsu, y en ocasiones, esto se convertía en un desacuerdo entre la pareja. Deseoso de ver a Fuji feliz, Eiji le había insistido a Suychiroh para que le enseñara la dirección de Tezuka. Oishi siempre se había negado porque Tezuka le pidió que no compartiera con nadie la información.

Kikumaru fue el primero en saber los sentimientos de Syusuke por Kunimitsu y era el único, aparte de Yuta, que estaba al tanto de su relación con Yukimura. Luego de una visita rápida a casa de Oishi, los amigos se dirigieron al centro comercial. Como recompensa por haberlo ayudado, Fuji le invitaría todo el helado que quisiera al pelirrojo.

_-¡Oi, Fujiko gracias por traerme!_

_-No es nada._

_-Oye, ¿Estas bien? Te ves algo cansado. ¿La escuela se esta poniendo dificil?_

_-No, la escuela va bien. Lo que pasa es que Seiichi tuvo una recaída la semana pasada._

_-¿En serio? ¿Que sucedió?_

_-El otro día, viendo al equipo de basketball no resistió las ganas de jugar y termino en el hospital._

_-Pero en ese equipo están dos de sus amigos, ¿no? ¿Como es que le permitieron jugar?_

_-Seiichi puede ser muy terco. En eso se parece a Tezuka._

_-¿Sera que todos los capitanes son así?_

_-Tal vez._

_-¿Como esta?_

_-Mucho mejor, ayer regreso a su casa .Pero como a su familia le era imposible cuidarlo a tiempo completo, me ofrecí a ir al hospital todas las tardes, después de la escuela. _

_-Ya entiendo._

_-No podía creerlo, se veía tan mal. No tenia idea de lo frágil que es su salud. Sus padres están muy molestos, lo han castigado durante un mes._

_-No es para menos, mira que jugarse la vida de una manera tan tonta. Y ahora que lo pienso, eso quiere decir que estas libre todo el mes, ¿verdad? Deberíamos aprovechar para salir como antes. ¿Te acuerdas?_

_-Claro que si. Solo no vayas a concertarme una cita con una chica de secundaria._

_-Tú tienes la culpa por ser un casanova. Por cierto, los chocolates estaban buenisimos, se ve que tus admiradoras te quieren mucho._

_-Ya en serio, discúlpame por las molestias con Oishi._

_-No te preocupes. A el tampoco le molesta, es solo que... bueno, ni estando al otro lado del océano puede desobedecer al buchou. Solo espero que no termine con la misma capacidad comunicativa, porque entonces Tezuka Kunimitsu me va a conocer._

_-Dudo mucho que el buen Oishi termine así. _

A partir de ese momento, Syusuke procuro cuidar de su novio. Por ejemplo si mientras miraban un partido de tenis, reconocía en sus ojos ese brillo que le decía que estaba a punto de lanzarse a la cancha, se lo llevaba de ahí con el alegato de que quería estar a solas con el. Cuando realizaban una tarea juntos, se hacia cargo de la mayor parte para evitar que Yukimura tuviera que desvelarse. Para sus citas empezó a comprar una revista en la que basados en el sabor y precio de los alimentos, se publicaba una lista de los mejores sitios de la zona. Así cuando salían, se aseguraba que antes de ir a cualquier parte lo llevaría a comer algo delicioso. Por supuesto, la primera parada fue el restaurante de Kawamura. Seiichi tuvo que beber litros de te, al atreverse a probar el sushi de wasabi que Takashi preparaba solo para Syusuke.

Con la llegada del fin de año, la casa del Tensai recibio una gran noticia. Su padre que había estado los últimos meses en Suiza, regreso a casa para permanecer unos días con su familia. Este hecho tan poco frecuente alegro a todos. Pero lo verdaderamente extraordinario llego a la hora de la cena con la que cerrarían el año. El novio de Yumiko se presento para pedir en matrimonio a la primogénita de la casa. El padre de Syusuke se mantuvo tranquilo puesto que Yumiko le había dado la noticia con anticipación, por teléfono. La madre aunque un poco nostálgica, se alegro al saber que su hija se uniría a un buen hombre. Syusuke y Yuta estaban totalmente sorprendidos, mirándose el uno al otro con lo ojos como platos. ¿Su neesan iba a que?

Un año atrás en sus vacaciones, Yumiko había viajado a Hiroshima. Durante la ceremonia que se celebraba cada año en honor a los caídos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la muchacha y sus amigas conocieron a un grupo de extranjeros. Todos ellos tenían solo unos días de haber llegado, por cuestiones de trabajo. Se hicieron amigos con facilidad porque la compañía para la que laboraban se encontraba en Tokio. En el caso de la joven Fuji y uno de los chicos el afecto fue más allá. Después de siete meses de noviazgo, decidieron casarse, por lo que el muchacho ya no regresaría a Pennsylvania y se quedaría a vivir en Japón.

Esa noche Syusuke tardo un largo rato en conciliar el sueño. Se dio cuenta que irremediablemente el destino los estaba alcanzando. ¿Quien seria el siguiente en partir? Por el momento Yuta se encontraba totalmente soltero y eso reducía enormemente las posibilidades de que saliera de la casa. Pero pensándolo mejor, no seria tan extraño que su hermano decidiera independizarse. A pesar de ser el menor, Yuta ya tenía la experiencia de estar lejos de la familia y no le seria difícil acostumbrarse a vivir solo.

¿El? El tenía a Yukimura. Lo quería mucho, pero no debía engañarse. No podía olvidar a Tezuka. Y por absurdo que pareciera, se había sentido muy triste al no recibir una repuesta por la tarjeta de cumpleaños que le envió. Ni siquiera había recibido una postal navideña como el año pasado. Y ante esa indiferencia, Syusuke no dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que estaba haciendo Kunimitsu. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Seria feliz? ¿Aun recordaría esa tarde en el restaurante Kawamura? ¿Habia encontrado el amor? En ocasiones sus ansias por saber algo del ex capitán eran tales, que casi caía en la tentación de ir a la casa de Tezuka a preguntar por el. Si tan solo se pusiera en contacto, un pequeño mail o una breve llamada serian suficientes. Quiza sus ocupaciones lo mantenían demasiado ajetreado o quizás... simplemente no quería ser encontrado. Tal vez solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en cosas sin sentido, tratando de creer que habia algo especial entre los dos. Solo tenía diez y seis años y toda una vida por delante. Seguramente cuando fuera adulto, todo esto solo seria el tierno recuerdo de su primer amor.

Para Marzo, el hogar de Syusuke fue testigo del alboroto más grande en su historia por la boda de Yumiko. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo más impactante para el Tensai habría sido ver a su hermana vestida de novia, ataviada en aquel elegante kimono dorado con detalles en rojo. O sus nuevos parientes americanos. Pero no. Lo que realmente lo dejo sin habla fue el invitado de Yuta: Kirihara Akaya. Todo el tiempo, durante la ceremonia religiosa y el posterior banquete, Syusuke mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos, ante la divertida mirada de Yukimura.

Kirihara se mostró atento a todos los comentarios del más joven de los Fuji. Al final, Yuta confirmo sus sospechas. Estaba saliendo con Akaya. Esto como diría Inui, no tenía lógica. ¿Como habían terminado juntos siendo tan diferentes? ¿Seria que como dicen las leyes de la naturaleza, los polos opuestos se atraen? Decididamente, su hermano perecía un imán que atraía a gente bastante "singular". ¿Habia mencionado el hecho de que físicamente Kirihara y Mizuki eran del mismo tipo? A Syusuke se le revolvió el estomago nada mas de pensarlo. Al menos no tenía que preocuparse porque el chico de ojos verdes intentara pasarse de listo con Yuta. Kirihara sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz el Tensai y no era estupido como para provocarlo. Si, Akaya tenía un punto a su favor: un cerebro capaz de funcionar decentemente.

Para los estudiantes de tercer grado como Syusuke, la cercania del fin de curso traia consigo una gran responsabilidad: la elección de una profesión. Eiji quería ser maestro, le encantaban los niños. Oishi como era de esperarse, estudiaría medicina. Caso contrario al de Yukimura, quien odiaba todo lo relacionado con agujas y hospitales. Deseaba ser actor. Estaba especialmente interesado en el teatro. Kawamura seguiría con su ardua labor para convertirse en un chef de sushi. Se decía que para que ser el digno encargado de una sushiya, se debían tener al menos quince años de experiencia. Syusuke estudiaria Historia del Arte. En realidad tenía planeado dedicarse a la fotografía, pero para ello sentía la necesidad de comprender a plenitud la historia, los sentimientos y las ramas que se vinculaban con el fabuloso mundo de las imágenes.

Afortunadamente no todo eran preocupaciones. Cada año la escuela organizaba un evento especial para la generación saliente. De esta manera, Syusuke y sus compañeros fueron llevados a Hakodate. La ciudad era celebre por ser el primer puerto que se abrió al comercio extranjero, después de cientos de años de aislamiento por parte de los emperadores. El establecimiento de diferentes culturas había dejado su huella en la arquitectura local, pues se podía admirar desde un templo budista, pasando por una iglesia ortodoxa, hasta una capilla católica.

El día del tanabata los chicos asistieron al tradicional festival organizado para celebrar esta fecha. Al anochecer y después de quemar sus hojas de bambú y pedir sus deseos, Syusuke y Yukimura se dirigieron a la montaña Hakodate. Era el punto mas alto y ofrecía una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad y de las embarcaciones en donde solo de noche, los pescadores salian en busca de calamares. Incluso se alcanzaban a ver los faroles situados en la punta norte de la prefectura de Aomori, ubicada al otro lado del mar. Syusuke observaba la escena, mientras Seiichi lo rodeaba por la cintura con ambos brazos y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, le cantaba al oído. Syusuke no se distinguía por ser demasiado creyente en Dios, pero por una vez rezo con todas sus fuerzas para que su deseo se hiciera realidad.

Una tarde de Noviembre, Syusuke regreso de la escuela mas temprano que de costumbre. Al llegar no encontró a su madre, pero si a Yuta. Su hermano estaba en su alcoba, de pie frente a la ventana y con la vista clavada en sus cactus. Por un segundo, el Tensai se pregunto si Yuta tramaba alguna travesura. La idea desapareció al instante, cuando su hermano se giro para hacerle frente. Los ojos de Yuta estaban enrojecidos. Había llorado. Había llorado mucho. Lentamente Yuta se acerco a Syusuke y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo hasta la cama, donde se sentaron uno a lado del otro.

_-Esta mañana recibí una llamada de la estación de policía. Me citaron. Aunque no sabia de que se trataba, les dije que no tenía ningún problema en ir, pero que deberían esperar hasta que terminaran las clases. Ellos insistieron, dijeron que era urgente y se ofrecieron a ir por mí a St. Rudolph. Me aclararon que no era un arresto pero se negaron a darme mas detalles por telefono. Llegaron a las once y hablaron con el director. Ya estando ahi, una mujer me pidió varios datos, mi nombre, mi edad...luego me llevo a un extraño cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta, un espantoso frió me calo hasta los huesos. Me equivoque, no estaba en la estación de policía. Aniki, mama tuvo un accidente...esta muerta._

_-Yu...Yuta...quieres decir que tu..._

_-Prometeme que no dejaras que neesan la vea así, prométemelo._

_-Esta bien Yuta, te lo prometo._

La habitación se quedo en silencio, mientras las lagrimas de Syusuke se derramaban sobre el cabello de su hermano, quien se abrazaba a el en busca de consuelo.


	3. Chapter 3

La nieve había invadido las calles y el frió resultaba insoportable. Eiji sabia que en ese preciso instante debería estar en casa, ayudando a sus hermanos a remover la nieve del techo y el jardín. Odiaba la nieve, era tan estorbosa y con las horas formaba una delgada capa de hielo en el piso. Todavia le dolía el trasero a causa del resbalón y la consecuente caída que había sufrió minutos antes. Pero había cosas que un hombre simplemente debía hacer. Suychiroh y su familia estarian todo el fin de semana en Okinawa. Un lugar donde no caía ni por equivocación un solo copo de nieve. Kikumaru sentía envidia de la buena.

En otras palabras, se dirigía a una casa totalmente solitaria. Dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, Eiji llevaba las llaves que Suychiroh le había confiado. No era un secreto para nadie que Oishi era bastante nervioso y durante el periodo de preparación para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, aquello había alcanzado su punto álgido. Suychiroh terminaba rompiendo o perdiendo cualquier objeto que llegaba a sus manos. Y las llaves eran las victimas mas frecuentes. Fue por eso que le entrego un juego a Kikumaru. Cuando el par que llevaba Oishi hacia su acto de desaparición, el pelirrojo salía al rescate de su querido novio, evitando que este tuviera que esperar en la calle durante horas.

Despues de entrar y cerrar la puerta, Eiji se quedo mirando el lugar. Había pensado esto durante días. Había pensado en hablarlo con Suychiroh, pero si le daba la misma respuesta que siempre, entonces perdería su oportunidad. Decidido, tomo aire y fue directo a la habitación que ya conocía. La agenda se encontraba en el lugar de costumbre. Saco su celular, rápidamente anoto lo que necesitaba y sin tiempo que perder salio de la casa. Mientras caminaba, Eiji deseaba con toda su alma que Suychiroh entendiera lo que había hecho y lo perdonara.

Con el paso de los meses, la familia de Syusuke comenzó a tomar su nueva forma. Su padre regreso a Japón ya que su compañía le concedió una plaza permanente en Tokio, para que pudiera hacerse cargo de sus dos hijos. Yuta había demostrado una gran fortaleza ante la situación y Syusuke no podía evitar sentirse profundamente orgulloso de su hermano. Ademas le reconfortaba saber que Yuta amaba y era correspondido. Pronto Yumiko le daría un nuevo integrante a la familia porque estaba embarazada. Por ahora el dolor aun lo hacia despertar llorando por las noches, pero Syusuke estaba convencido que un día, solo recordaría a su madre por los buenos momentos. Por otra parte, las clases en la universidad darían inicio. Ya no estaría en la misma escuela que Seiichi. Aun así, ambos acordaron seguir con su relación.

El primer día en la universidad se topo con Masaharu. Aunque muchos de sus compañeros en la preparatoria consideraban que Nioh era un tanto tenebroso, a Syusuke siempre le había simpatizado. Con todo no dejaba de sorprenderle que hubiera elegido una especialidad como esta. Más increíble resulto saber que el interés principal de Nioh era la música. Syusuke cayo en la cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía y por primera vez, se pregunto si le guardaría rencor por aquel partido en la final. Aquello había significado el fin del reinado de Rikkaidai en el tenis escolar. El mismo Nioh había renunciado al tenis tras su derrota ante el genio de Seigaku.

Sin embargo, Syusuke fallo al imaginar que las sorpresas llegaban hasta ahí. Con su característica falta de humildad y desmesurado gozo por llamar la atención, hizo su presentación Atobe Keigo. El pudiente muchacho ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de consultar al profesor y raudamente se puso cómodo en la butaca de su elección. Así, con la ventana a su izquierda, Masaharu a la derecha, Keigo detrás y una butaca vacía por delante, el genio empezó sus estudios universitarios. Algo le decía que nada de esto era coincidencia.

Eiji arranco la hoja del calendario. Marzo había llegado a su fin, al igual que sus esperanzas. Había esperado durante dos largos meses y quedaba claro que se había equivocado. Su primera reacción fue el enojo, porque a pesar de que no quería aceptarlo, la confianza que le tenía se había mantenido a través de los años. Pero ahora comprendía que no debía juzgarlo. El hecho de que no siempre hiciera lo que se esperaba de el, no lo hacia un mala persona. Nadie podía culparlo por perseguir sus sueños. Al menos Suychiroh no se había enterado de nada.

Syusuke encendió el aire acondicionado. Se cambio la ropa que llevaba por una playera ligera y unos pantalones cortos. El calor lo estaba matando. Era domingo y desde temprano había salido de paseo con su padre y hermano. Después de ir a comer, Yuta había sugerido ir al cine, pero Syusuke prefirió regresar a casa. Con los pies descalzos, el Tensai se dirigió a la cocina. De un solo trago se bebió el vaso de jugo de manzana. Syusuke soltó un suspiro de alivio ante la agradable sensación que le provocaba el liquido frió. El timbre sonó. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con los ojos de Nioh que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. Era extraño, no recordaba haberle dado su dirección al chico de pelo azul. De todos modos eso no era pretexto para ser descortés y lo invito a pasar.

Masaharu explico que necesitaba ayuda con la tarea. Se trataba de una investigación acerca de los pintores más representativos de la época barroca. Todos en la clase estaban al tanto de que el Tensai se había hecho de una buena colección de libros para enriquecer sus fuentes de información y a Nioh le pareció que en aquellos textos encontraría exactamente lo que buscaba. Y añadió que más que los libros necesitaba personalmente su ayuda, por lo incomprensibles que le resultaban algunos conceptos. Syusuke tenía el resto de la tarde libre, así que no vio ningún problema en ayudar a su compañero. Lo llevo hasta su habitación y de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar.

Dos horas mas tarde habían terminado. Syusuke estaba colocando los diferentes tomos en el librero, cuando vio aparecer un brazo a cada lado de su cara. Al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta que estaba acorralado por Nioh. Masaharu comenzó a acariciar la pálida mejilla del chico, lo que puso en alerta los sentidos del Tensai.

_-¿Que estas haciendo? Ya hemos terminado, vete por favor._

_-¿Terminado? Pero si acabamos de empezar._

Los ojos de Syusuke advirtieron con horror la retorcida sonrisa de Nioh.

_-Seguramente te lo han dicho muchas veces, pero tienes unos ojos divinos. Y pensar que solo son la punta del iceberg..._

_-Basta. Déjame ir._

_-Me temo que no será posible. Ya he dejado que anduvieras por ahí demasiado tiempo._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Vaya, vaya. Después de todo si logre engañar al genio._

_-No te entiendo. Suéltame de una vez._

_-Si no entiendes, habrá que explicarte._

Masaharu beso a la fuerza al Tensai. Syusuke se defendió mordiéndolo. Nioh se aparto por un segundo, pero luego le propino un puñetazo que mando a Syusuke contra el librero, haciendo que varias cosas cayeran al suelo junto a el. La cabeza de Syusuke estallaba. Entonces un peso oprimió su abdomen. Masaharu estaba sobre el.

_-Te gusta hacerte el difícil ¿eh? Dime, ¿Como le hace Yukimura para tener sexo contigo? ¿Acaso pone en práctica ese monstruoso don que tiene? ¿Te despoja de todos los sentidos para poder cogerte a su gusto? _

_- No...no tienes derecho a hablar así._

_-Defiendes al fenómeno...no importa. El pobrecillo tendrá que olvidarse de ti cuando sepa que me perteneces._

_-¡Estas loco! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!_

Una potente bofetada atravesó el rostro del Tensai. Syusuke se llevo las manos a la cara por el dolor, pero Masaharu aparto las delgadas extremidades y lo sujeto con fuerza por el mentón.

_-¿Crees que estas en condiciones de exigir? Será mejor que te comportes._

Los labios de Nioh recorrieron el cuello del muchacho más pequeño, hasta que se escucho un grito ensordecedor. Syusuke casi sentía brotar las lágrimas mientras los dientes de Masaharu se hundían en su carne.

Sonriente Nioh se puso de pie. Tomo al Tensai del brazo y de un solo tirón lo levanto, lanzándolo al fondo de la habitación. Jadeando, Syusuke miraba la puerta. Estaba abierta, pero Nioh se interponía. El Tensai estaba conciente que la oportunidad de vencer a Nioh en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era ínfima. Nunca se sintió tan frustrado por su falta de envergadura. Abruptamente, la voz de Masaharu lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_-¡Quítate la ropa!_

Syusuke no se movía.

_-¡Obedece!_

Nioh se aproximaba. Fue en ese momento que Syusuke volteo a su izquierda y se encontró con el estante donde estaban sus cactus. El terror de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle impidió que midiera las consecuencias. Sin importar que su propia mano se hiriera, tomo uno de ellos y con una rapidez extraordinaria golpeo a Masaharu directamente en los ojos. Syusuke no se detuvo a mirar lo que pasaba con Nioh y hecho a correr hacia el pasillo.

El Tensai iba lo más rápido que podía, pero las escaleras parecían no tener fin y su corazón latía con tal ímpetu que temió que le estallaría. Finalmente abrió la puerta que daba al jardín. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Syusuke supuso que ya había anochecido y siguió adelante. Al bajar los escalones de la entrada estuvo a punto de caer. En los pocos segundos que le tomo recuperar el equilibrio, se percato que algo andaba mal: aun siendo de noche deberían verse las luces de la calle, pero el no percibía absolutamente nada. Esta nueva angustia llevo a sus latidos hasta los límites en que amenazaban con ahogarlo.

_-¡Fuji! _

Syusuke se giro en dirección a la calle: una voz conocida lo estaba llamando. De inmediato hecho a andar de nuevo, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando sus fuerzas lo abandonaron. Solo alcanzo a extender el brazo y rozar la mano de alguien, antes de desvanecerse.

Atobe miro por enésima vez al imponente candelabro sobre su cabeza. Resignado, suspiro y volvió a la lectura de su periódico. A punto de llegar a la sección de finanzas, el ruido de las sabanas revolviéndose lo interrumpió.

_-Ya era hora. ¿Planeabas tenerme toda la noche esperando?_

_-¿Donde estoy? _

_-En mi casa._

_-Atobe...eras tu...gracias por ayudarme._

_-Impertinente. Mira que hacer que saltara la barda como un vándalo._

_-Discúlpame por favor. Es que yo...yo..._

_-No es necesario que lo expliques. Con solo verte puedo imaginar lo que sucedió. Esta vez tu amiguito se sobrepaso._

_-¿Estas al corriente de quien…? ¿A que te refieres con "esta vez"?_

_-Hasta ahora, Nioh se había limitado a seguirte a todos lados._

_-Imposible..._

_-Tengo buenos motivos para pensar que lo ha hecho desde que estaban en Rikkaidai. Al parecer la única razón por la que guardo su distancia fue Yukimura. Pero ahora que tu querido no esta para cuidarte..._

_-Sabes lo de Seiichi._

_-YO lo se todo, Fuji Syusuke._

_-Como sea, debo regresar a casa. Mi familia estará preocupada._

_-Ellos ya estuvieron aquí. Tu padre vendrá mañana a recogerte. Descansa, no quiero que tires a la basura el trabajo de mi medico personal._

Dicho esto Atobe abandono el dormitorio, dejando a Syusuke sumamente inquieto. El tema de Yukimura solo lo trataba con Yuta y Eiji. ¿Como lo sabia? Es mas, ¿Porque estaba al tanto de cosas que incluso el desconocía? Solo había una respuesta , hecho un vistazo a su alrededor. El lujo era el sello distintivo del lugar. Lo que mas llamo su atención fue un espejo con esplendidos tallados en el marco color caoba. No, no fue el espejo, fue el reflejo lo que lo capturo. Syusuke se veía justo de frente. Su mano izquierda estaba vendada, al igual que el hombro derecho. En la comisura de los labios tenia una curación y su mejilla mostraba coágulos de sangre. Además podía sentir una compresa más en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Mentalmente, el Tensai hizo un recuento. Nioh lo había vigilado durante mucho tiempo, por eso llego a su casa con facilidad y seguramente también por eso había insultado a Yukimura. Por si fuera poco, Atobe había decidido hacerle segunda, pero ¿Con que propósito? Syusuke sumió la cara en la almohada. ¿Como permitió que todo esto sucediera? Esta vez si que había bajado su guardia.

El día siguiente no fue mejor. Tristemente Syusuke descubrió que en medio de la pelea, el toca discos análogo en el que solía escuchar sus discos de música clásica y jazz, se había hecho pedazos. Pero sin duda, lo más duro fue enfrentar a su padre. Syusuke comprendió que el momento de decirle la verdad había llegado. El Sr. Fuji escucho con atención. Su hijo había sufrido un intento de violación por parte de otro hombre. Su hijo mantenía una relación amorosa con un chico. Su hijo era homosexual. El padre del Tensai respondió con total sinceridad. Lo primero: no regresaría a la escuela hasta que su seguridad estuviera garantizada. Segundo: no intervendría en sus decisiones, porque ya era un adulto. Solo le pedía que fuera cuidadoso y prudente al elegir lo que quería de la vida y con quien la compartiría.

Dos semanas más tarde Yuta se encontraba en el centro de su habitación, sentado en el piso. Se mecía de atrás hacia adelante mientras se mordía las uñas. Se asomo por la ventana cuando escucho un auto detenerse frente a la casa. De un solo brinco se puso de pie y salio a recibir a su hermano. Syusuke saludo a Yuta, mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada.

_-Yuta ¿Porque tienes esa cara? Parece que viste a un fantasma._

_-¡Aniki! ¿Donde estabas? ¡Casi son las doce!_

_-Se que es tarde pero Seiichi me entretuvo. Además le avise a papá en donde estaría._

Yuta puso en las manos de su hermano un disco de vinilo.

_-¡Oh! Es muy dulce de tu parte pero, ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor que me obsequiaras el toca discos?_

Irritado, Yuta observo al sonriente Tensai. Había cosas que nunca cambiaran.

_-No fui yo quien lo trajo. Ábrelo._

Syusuke hizo lo que Yuta le decía. Extrajo el disco y al hacerlo, una hoja cayó al suelo. En calma la recogió y la desdoblo. Para cuando había terminado de leer lo que estaba escrito, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

_-¿Estuvo aquí?_

_-Si. Te espero por más de dos horas. Trate de llamarte pero no contestabas._

_-La batería... se agoto._

_-Dijo que debía regresar, pero antes de irse me pidió papel y pluma._

_-¿Y papá?_

_-Se fue a dormir muy temprano, dijo que le dolía la cabeza. Él llego después e insistió en la importancia de que leyeras la nota hoy mismo. Aniki… ¿Que dice?_

Syusuke leyó en voz alta.

_-¿Que vas a hacer?_

_-No lo se. Es tan repentino... Vayamos a dormir, mañana veremos._

Yuta observo a Syusuke limpiándose las lágrimas. Estaba seguro que esa noche su hermano lo necesitaría más que nunca.

Justo cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaban la tres, Syusuke entro en la alcoba de su hermano. Para su sorpresa Yuta no estaba dormido. Lo había estado esperando. En silencio tomaron algunas cosas y salieron. A las tres y media, descendieron de un taxi e ingresaron a un hotel en las inmediaciones de Narita. A las cinco y despues de un corto descanzo, Yuta se desperto. Con las cortinas descorridas, Syusuke admiraba la ciudad de Tokio, que ya era iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol. Al percatarse que era observado, el Tensai regreso a lado de su hermano. Coloco un cariñoso beso en su frente y luego lo animo a levantarse.

A las cinco y media los dos se movían por el aeropuerto internacional de Narita. Después de declarar el equipaje y apenas con el tiempo necesario, se dirigieron a la sala de espera. Frente al control de seguridad, los hermanos se desearon suerte. Prometieron no perder contacto y por último, se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Syusuke cruzo el control y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Camino lentamente y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca hizo notar su presencia.

_-¿Nos vamos?_

_-Por supuesto._


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes de Prince of Tennis son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.**

****************************************************************

Al llegar al departamento, lo primero que Syusuke vio fue a una enfermera. Después de hablar un par de minutos con Tezuka, la mujer tomo su bolso y se marcho.

_-Debemos ir a dormir. En unas horas tengo que estar en clase. Por favor espera hasta que regrese._

Syusuke no dijo nada. Cansado por el largo viaje simplemente se dejo caer en el sofá que Tezuka preparo como cama improvisada.

Cuando despertó, una joven se acerco a saludarlo. Por su vestimenta dedujo que también era enfermera. La muchacha intento comunicarse con el, pero por desgracia Syusuke no entendía ni una palabra de alemán. Ella repitió sus palabras, acompañándolas con señas. Finalmente Syusuke comprendio el mensaje y se dirigió a la ducha, en donde ya estaba preparada una toalla limpia y su ropa. El agua caliente fue como una bendición para su dolorido cuerpo. Sin embargo, empezaba a preocuparle la salud de Tezuka.

Syusuke salio del baño y por primera vez, observo cuidadosamente el lugar. El departamento estaba compuesto por una pieza que se dividía en sala y comedor, una cocina, una recamara y el baño. En realidad era muy reducido, pero para un estudiante solo debería ser más que suficiente. La enfermera lo invito a sentarse a la mesa. Su desayuno lo esperaba ¿O era la comida? El Tensai miro el reloj en la pared. Era medio día. Después de comer se sintió tan soñoliento que no tuvo otra opción mas que volver a dormir.

Llanto. Syusuke abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba cubierto por una manta y no había señales de la chica. Desde aquel desconocido dormitorio se escuchaba un llanto. Un tanto nervioso, llamo a la puerta.

_-Adelante._

Dentro, el Tensai se encontró con una escena por demás inesperada.

_-Disculpa. Te ha despertado, ¿verdad?_

_-Esta bien, hoy he dormido demasiado... Tezuka, ¿Quien es este niño?_

_-Su nombre es Kunihiko y es mi hijo. _

Por un momento Syusuke pensó que estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Habia escuchado bien? Eso quería decir que Kunimitsu no estaba solo. Entonces, ¿Porque le pidió que viniera con el? Lleno de confusión, Syusuke se quedo atento al pequeño en la cuna.

_-Tenemos mucho de que hablar._

Kunimitsu tomo al bebé en brazos, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a alimentarlo con un biberón.

_-Ven, siéntate por favor._

Con cuidado, el Tensai se coloco a un lado de su ex capitán.

_-Primero que nada, gracias por estar aquí. Y gracias por ese día en el restaurant de Kawamura, nunca lo he olvidado. Tú sabes que vine a este país porque deseaba convertirme en el mejor jugador de tenis. Estaba dispuesto a trabajar duro para lograrlo, pero hace dos años la lesión en mi brazo se agudizo. No había marcha atrás, o dejaba de jugar o me condenaría a un daño irreversible. Incluso la posibilidad de ser un lisiado me pareció poco ante la idea de renunciar a mi sueño. Estaba tan frustrado..._

Syusuke escuchaba, conmocionado.

_-Fue entonces cuando la conocí. Angela nació en Berlín pero se crió en Florencia, de donde es originaria su madre. Su alemán no era muy bueno y por eso el maestro me nombro su tutor. Era una estudiante excelente y en seis meses ya no tenia problemas con el idioma. Creo que fue el hecho de que teníamos un carácter tan parecido lo que nos unió. Disfrutaba mucho su compañía. Cuando me dio la noticia del bebé, me preocupe, sobre todo porque ambos éramos demasiado jóvenes para tal responsabilidad. Pero luego lo vi como una oportunidad. Crecí en una familia muy unida y siempre pensé que algún día me gustaría formar una igual, aunque nunca me imagine que seria tan pronto. Mis padres se sorprendieron mucho, pero me apoyaron. Mi abuelo estaba tan feliz. La familia de Angela no lo acepto. Su padre fue claro: el problema era yo. No tenía la más mínima intención de emparentar con una raza como la mía._

Para el genio, la simple idea era humillante.

_-Con el paso de los meses la situación en su casa empeoro y empezamos a hacer planes para vivir juntos. Una tarde, cuando volvíamos de hacer unas compras, nos encontramos con Atobe. Estaba parado a mitad de la calle, totalmente empapado por la lluvia. Lo habían asaltado. Le quitaron todo, hasta el pasaporte. Lo traje aquí para que pasara la noche y al día siguiente lo llevamos a la embajada, en donde le dieron asilo. Antes de regresar a Japón me llamo. Menciono que estaba dispuesto a pagar el favor con lo que yo quisiera, no importaba si tuviera que traerlo del otro lado del mundo porque para el no había imposibles. Solo le dije que no era necesario y me despedí._

Tezuka dejo el biberón vacío sobre la mesita de noche.

_-Un lunes, a mediados de Enero, Angela no asistió a la escuela. Me llamo a mitad de una clase para avisarme que estaba en el hospital. Aunque salí de inmediato, no logre llegar a tiempo. El parto fue prematuro y ella no sobrevivió._

Syusuke se quedo helado. Sus ojos no se apartaban de Tezuka, que con cariño acomodaba uno de los calcetines en el piecito del niño.

_-Kunihiko solo tenía siete meses así que paso los primeros días en una incubadora. Mis padres ofrecieron ayudarme con su crianza, pero siendo un viaje tan pesado debíamos esperar a que creciera un poco más. Ahora esta al cuidado de dos enfermeras y en Julio lo llevare con mi familia. _

_-No se que decirte...lo siento mucho._

_-En realidad, lo que lamento es no haber podido amarla._

_-¿Que...no la amabas?_

_-No._

La mirada de Tezuka se fijo en Fuji.

_-Siempre has sido el único. _

Syusuke apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba.

_-Pero habían pasado tantas cosas, tanto tiempo...supuse que jamás volvería a verte._

Tezuka extendió el brazo, alcanzando el pelo de Fuji.

_-Hace dos meses recibí una carta de Kikumaru. Dijo que tu...que tu seguías esperando por mi._

Los dedos del mayor se deslizaban por las suaves hebras.

_-Decidi que hablaría contigo cuando fuera a Japón, en el verano. Mientras tanto, contacte a Atobe para que me consiguiera un pasaje de avión y le pedí que en cuanto estuviera disponible te lo entregara personalmente, junto con el mensaje de que pronto iría. Unos días despues, Atobe me envió un mail con los datos del vuelo... y algo de informacion extra._

El ex capitán se detuvo en la punta del sedoso cabello.

_- Debo admitir que nunca te hubiera imaginado junto a Yukimura Seiichi._

Syusuke frunció el ceño.

_-Es tan desagradable, ¿Porque tiene que entrometerse en la vida de la gente? Ademas, ¿Que hay de malo con Seiichi?_

Al escuchar la familiaridad con la que el Tensai se refería al otro ex capitán, Tezuka sintió una punzada, pero lo disimulo.

_-Nada. De hecho fue otra cosa la que me alarmo. _

Lentamente, la mano de Kunimitsu se traslado al hombro derecho del genio.

_-Se lo que hizo Nioh._

Syusuke no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Como de costumbre, el Tensai se había preocupado más por los que le rodeaban, que por el mismo. Ni una sola vez había expresado el temor que lo invadía. Ese miedo que hacia que constantemente volteara hacia atrás mientras caminaba por la calle. Esa angustia que no lo dejaba vivir pensando que en cualquier momento, Masaharu aparecería para terminar lo que había empezado.

_-Cuando Atobe llamo para avisarme que estabas herido, confeso que temía lo peor. Afortunadamente, los exámenes que te realizo su medico confirmaron que Nioh no había logrado su objetivo._

Syusuke seguía con la cabeza gacha, cuando noto que las rodillas de Kunimitsu rozaban las suyas. Tezuka acuno la mejilla del Tensai en su mano y con suavidad levanto su rostro.

_-No he tenido paz desde ese día. Por eso le pedí a Atobe que cambiara el vuelo por el mas próximo posible y fui por ti. _

_-¿Porque no me explicaste todo esto antes?_

_-Mi plan inicial era que conversáramos en cuanto llegara a tu casa, pero habías salido. Tu hermano dijo que no sabía en donde estabas. No se porque me dio la impresión de que mentía._

Durante dos semanas, Syusuke había evitado a Yukimura para que no se enterase del incidente con Nioh. El Tensai considero que pasados los días, sus heridas ya no serias tan visibles y le seria mas facil exponer la situación. Aquella noche quedaron de verse en la casa de Seiichi. Le costo bastante trabajo, pero convenció a Yukimura de no ir tras su ex compañero y dejarlo como vegetal. Al final, lo único que Seiichi deseaba era disfrutar el tiempo con su precioso novio y terminaron entre las sabanas, haciendo el amor.

_-Estaba con Seiichi. De ninguna manera Yuta te lo habría mencionado._

_-Veo que la relación con tu hermano ha mejorado._

_-Si, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste._

Syusuke se tomo un momento para contemplar a la criatura que dormía en el regazo de Tezuka. Era tan lindo.

_-Fuji..._

Solo un minuto de distracción y para cuando Syusuke se dio cuenta, los labios de Kunimitsu estaban peligrosamente cerca. Apenas tuvo tiempo de retroceder y esquivarlo.

_-No, espera..._

Kunimitsu se detuvo.

_-Tezuka, debes entender que no es fácil..._

_-Lo se, perdóname._

Tezuka se puso de pie. Despues de depositar al bebé en la cuna y arroparlo adecuadamente, se volvió hacia Syusuke. Hincado sobre una rodilla, tomo una de las finas manos entre las suyas.

_-Fuji, te he hecho venir para pedirte que te quedes conmigo. Tal vez te parezca absurdo, pero puedes estar seguro que te amo y que estoy dispuesto a entregarme en cuerpo y alma para hacerte feliz. Se que no soy nada de lo que habrías esperado y que los años de abandono resultan imperdonables, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad. Si lo que quieres es volver a Japón con los tuyos, lo entenderé. El pasaje ya esta listo y estarias de regreso el viernes. Piénsalo, te lo ruego. Ahora ve a descansar. Aun es de madrugada y si no te adaptas al horario pasaras toda la semana durmiendo de día y velando de noche._

Kunimitsu beso con suavidad la mano de Syusuke.

_-Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches, Tezuka._

Una vez solo, Tezuka se vistió la pijama y se metió en la cama. Durante las últimas semanas, habia estado meditando la forma en que le diría lo sucedido a Fuji. Imaginaba que el Tensai, furioso, le gritaría lo despreciable que era y lo mucho que lo odiaba. En cambio, Syusuke había permanecido prácticamente en silencio, escuchando. El genio, tan impredecible como siempre.

Tezuka abrazo con fuerza la almohada. Anhelaba tanto tener a Fuji a su lado. Había sido así desde que cursaba el segundo grado, en Seishun Gakuen. Estaba encantado por los gráciles movimientos, la exquisita voz y los enigmáticos zafiros de su compañero de equipo. En ese entonces, Kunimitsu había sido presa de sentimientos encontrados. No solo se trataba de su primer amor, se trataba de alguien de su mismo sexo. Tras la convivencia y la observación, se convenció de no ser correspondido y aprendió a ocultar cualquier muestra de afecto.

Para el momento en que se entero de que era alguien especial para el Tensai, Tezuka ya habia elegido un camino que lo llevaría muy lejos. Kunimitsu no era insensible, le dolía dejar atrás a Syusuke. Sin embargo poseía la madurez suficiente para aceptar que solo el tiempo le diría si había futuro para ellos. En Alemania su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y atravez de las tristezas y alegrías, solo hubo una constante. Ahora Tezuka estaba seguro que su amor de adolescencia, era mucho más que eso. Estaba a punto de recibir la respuesta que tanto había esperado, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de ser rechazado por la única persona ante la que era vulnerable, la que poseía el poder suficiente para destrozar sus ganas de vivir.

Tezuka se negaba a abrir los ojos. La luz que se colaba por la ventana ya iluminaba toda la habitación, pero el simplemente fingía no saberlo. Estaba agotado. A pesar de que era posible que una tercera empleada se hiciera cargo de Kunihiko por las noches, el pediatra del hospital se había negado rotundamente argumentando que como padre, debía tomar parte activa en el cuidado de su hijo. El resultado: las horas de sueño de Kunimitsu habían sido drásticamente mermadas. Y si a eso se le agregaba el montón de actividades escolares... Al menos esa noche había tenido un bonito sueño. Soñó que a su regreso de la escuela, se encontraba a Fuji durmiendo en el sofá. Solo de recordar el rostro angelical, sonrió, contento. Una risita.

Si, también se había reído.

_-Tezuka..._

Y si, también lo había llamado con ese tono aterciopelado.

_-Tezuka..._

Kunimitsu abrió los ojos de golpe.

_-Tezuka._

Kunimitsu se dejo caer sobre su espalda, quedando boca arriba. Su corazón estuvo a punto de saltar de su pecho.


	5. Chapter 5

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y la luna llena brillaba con intensidad. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Syusuke cerró la ventana para maximizar el efecto del aire acondicionado. Casi había olvidado lo caluroso que era el verano en Japón. Suavemente se recostó en la cama. Al sentir su presencia, un medio dormido Tezuka lo rodeo por la cintura y acurruco el rostro en su cuello. Segundos después, Syusuke podía sentir la acompasada respiración en su oído. Kunimitsu estaba profundamente dormido. Desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos, había adoptado la costumbre de abrazarse a el como si temiera que alguien se lo robara.

Ahora Tezuka descansaba con una tranquilidad que no tenia nada que ver con la perplejidad que se estampo en su cara cuando le había dicho la única condición para permanecer a su lado. Kunimitsu había alegado muchas cosas. Que sus ocupaciones no les dejarían el tiempo necesario, que no le impondría una responsabilidad que no le correspondía, que apoyarse en manos experimentadas seria lo mejor. Pero Syusuke no cedió. Kunimitsu le comunico a sus padres que Kunihiko se quedaría con el, y la razón que motivo esta decisión.

La familia de Kunimitsu se cimbro al enterarse que su único descendiente pretendía vivir en pareja con un hombre. El padre de Tezuka simplemente no comprendía que había pasado con el hijo juicioso y responsable que solía tener. Para su madre, todo era producto de la desoladora visión de Kunimitsu al darse cuenta que jamás llegaría a ser lo que deseaba. Su abuelo mantuvo la serenidad. Con calma pero sin rodeos, le cuestiono sobre aquel joven.

Las cosas con el Sr. Fuji no estaban mejor. Consideraba sumamente decepcionante e irresponsable la forma tan impulsiva en la que Syusuke había actuado y no quería saber nada de el. Incluso le prohibió a Yuta recibir en casa sus llamadas.

Pero esta complicada situación no era lo único a lo que debían enfrentarse. Gracias a su excelente promedio, Tezuka había recibido la oportunidad de estudiar la universidad en Londres, así que se mudaron a Inglaterra. El cambio de ambiente influyo de manera inesperada en el estado de ánimo del Tensai. Las manifestaciones iban desde enfermar del estomago por falta de costumbre a la comida, hasta mirar con recelo a cualquier persona que se acercaba a Kunimitsu. Aunque nunca se quejaba, Tezuka parecía adivinarle el pensamiento y trataba de reconfortarlo. Algunas veces le compraba un poco de sushi o dedicaba un tiempo para tirarse juntos en el sofá y mimarlo.

Sin embargo, el ex capitán tenía sus propios problemas. Casi de manera obsesiva Tezuka evitaba que Syusuke se ocupara del cuidado de Kunihiko. En el fondo temía que la presencia del pequeño llegaría a fastidiarlo. Esto no paso desapercibido para Syusuke, que con cariño le hizo ver que el niño no era un obstáculo entre ellos. Hizo falta algo de tiempo y paciencia pero finalmente las diferencias fueron superadas y su establecimiento como una familia fue un hecho.

Syusuke trabajaba en la recepción de un prestigioso hotel de negocios y llegaba a casa a las siete de la noche, tras una jornada de ocho horas y después de pasar por Kunihiko. Por su parte, Tezuka se levantaba todas las mañanas a las cinco. Salía a correr durante media hora y regresaba a ducharse y a preparar el desayuno. Antes de ir a la escuela dejaba a Kunihiko en la estancia infantil. Durante las tardes laboraba como mesero en un restaurant italiano y por lo regular estaba de regreso hasta las once. Rentaban un pequeño departamento en los suburbios y solían pasar los fines de semana realizando las labores comunes del hogar.

Al mismo tiempo, un nuevo ciclo escolar estaba empezando en Japón. Yuta al igual que sus compañeros, se preparaba con entusiasmo para ingresar a la universidad. Desafortunadamente, eso significaba que habría algunas despedidas. Entre ellas la de uno de sus mejores amigos: Kaneda Ichiroh. Ichiroh y el eran los únicos que quedaban del equipo original que había enfrentado al Seigaku años atrás. La noche anterior a su partida, Yuta lo invito al cine. La película había sido muy entretenida, todavía comentaban sobre las escenas más divertidas cuando Yuta observo algo. O mas bien a alguien. No muy lejos de la entrada del edificio, una chica estaba atrapada entre los brazos de un muchacho que la besaba con descaro. Yuta hubiera deseado lo contrario, pero tenia la certeza de que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Ese joven que parecía indiferente a otra cosa que no fueran sus asuntos, era Akaya.

Después de varios días sin saber que hacer Yuta decidió que al menos quería conservar su dignidad, así que fue en busca de Kirihara. Una profunda decepción lo invadió mientras presenciaba como el susodicho fingía tristeza y decía no entender las razones de su abandono. Yuta ni siquiera se molesto en informarle que había visto aquella escena. Con la maestría del mejor actor, mintió. Le dijo que ya no le amaba y dio media vuelta para dar por terminado el asunto.

Normalmente cuando alguien osaba herir a Yuta, Syusuke entraba en un estado de ira. Pero esa vez el sentimiento de enojo fue superado por el pesar. Durante el tiempo que tuvo la oportunidad de verlos juntos, Syusuke había observado con agrado como su hermano se tornaba en una persona mas fuerte y segura, todo gracias a la compañía y atenciones de Akaya. Poco a poco, el chico de los ojos verdes se había ganado su confianza y de cierto modo, esto le había dado el coraje necesario para dejar a su hermano e ir tras Tezuka. Era tan difícil aceptar que se había atrevido a tales acciones. Porque Syusuke comprendía que lo que mas le dolía a Yuta no era la verdad, sino el engaño.

En Enero llego por segunda vez un enorme paquete al departamento de la pareja. El remitente: Atobe Keigo. Al igual que el primero había llegado exactamente el día del cumpleaños de Kunihiko. Kunimitsu no entendía porque el multimillonario insistía en enviarle obsequios tan ostentosos a un niño cuya estatura era superada por la caja que contenía dichos regalos. Para el genio en cambio, la razón era obvia.

Al heredero del corporativo Atobe se le podía tachar de muchas cosas, menos de tacaño. Durante sus años de secundaria no dudo en equipar su escuela con todo aquello que los estudiantes necesitarían para tener la mejor formación académica. Y no lo hacia por caridad si no por gusto, ya que en Hyoutei Gakuen cualquiera podía jactarse de tener una posición económica muy por encima del promedio. Pero claro, no había que olvidar que el nivel del llamado rey era punto y aparte. Para Atobe era casi imposible ver a alguien como su igual, hasta que conoció a Tezuka Kunimitsu. El capitán de Seigaku se gano su respeto gracias a su inquebrantable convicción. Porque Atobe podía entender que no todos tuvieran el talento de Echizen, pero no toleraría a quien se quedara lamentándose por ello. Además, Keigo había sido testigo de un momento crucial en la vida de Tezuka. Era el único que había conocido a la que pudo haber sido su esposa. El único que la había visto sonreír mientras sus delicadas manos se paseaban por su redondo vientre. El único que haciendo gala de su buena educación, le había ocultado que en los amables gestos de Tezuka solo había cariño.

Syusuke sabia que aunque nunca lo admitiera, Atobe apreciaba a Kunimitsu. Es mas, en diversas ocasiones Keigo había expresado el deseo de conocer a su vástago, pero hasta ese momento sus ocupaciones no se lo habían impedido. A sus veinte años pasaba doce horas diarias en la oficina, preparándose para el día en que tendría que hacerse cargo de la compañía. Afortunadamente el excéntrico joven no consideraba su labor como una carga, sino como una oportunidad para consolidar el prestigio de su familia. El Tensai estaba seguro que en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad, Atobe haría una de sus espectaculares apariciones.

Y así, entre el ajetreo de la vida diaria llego un fin de semana. Eran las siete de la mañana y Kunimitsu se levanto a toda prisa al escuchar el teléfono. Las quejas de Syusuke no se hicieron esperar. El domingo era el típico día en que dormían hasta tarde. O mas bien Syusuke lo hacia, porque Kunimitsu siempre se despertaba temprano, aunque permanecía en cama hasta que el genio se levantaba. Por supuesto, en cuanto supo que era su hermano quien llamaba, su humor mejoro rápidamente. Después de los saludos, Yuta procedió a comunicar algo que los dejaría sin palabras: Tezuka Kuniichi había hecho acto de presencia en casa de los Fuji. El encuentro entre el abuelo del ex capitán y el padre del genio había sido un tanto tenso, pero beneficioso. El conocerse les ayudo a lidiar con los prejuicios y el temor de que su nieto e hijo respectivamente, se encontraran en compañía de la persona equivocada. Porque si algo había que reconocer, es que ambos chicos eran dignos y respetables.

Contrario a lo que Kunimitsu hubiera imaginado, la oposición de su madre era tal que incluso había intentado los medios legales para llevarlo de regreso, cuando aun era menor de edad. Y en cambio su abuelo, quien se suponía un hombre severo e inflexible, estaba ahí, dispuesto a apoyarlo. Tener el respaldo de alguien tan querido lo fortalecía enormemente. Syusuke compartía el mismo sentimiento. Habían pasado casi dos años desde su partida y algunas veces llego a pensar que su padre lo despreciaría de por vida.

Con este inesperado evento, Kunimitsu volvió a considerar una posibilidad a la que prácticamente había renunciado: volver a Japón. Aunque no lo pareciera, había muchas que añoraba. En especial con el cambio de estaciones solía verse así mismo recordando los paisajes de su tierra natal. Así lo hacia esa noche de principios de primavera, mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso. Era la época en que los arboles de sakura florecían y el verde se combinaba de manera espectacular con el rosa pálido. En esos días la gente salía de paseo para admirar las efímeras florecitas. Kunimitsu deseaba tanto que su hijo pudiera ver aquel hermoso paisaje. Sabia que el camino para ser aceptado por sus padres no seria fácil, pero ahora a diferencia del pasado su esperanza estaba mas viva que nunca.

Al entrar al departamento se encontró con la sorpresa de que Syusuke aun no iba a dormir. El Tensai contento de verlo, lo saludo con un beso y luego de unos minutos en la cocina, regreso con una jarra de te helado y dos vasos. Tezuka espero pacientemente mientras Syusuke servía la bebida. Por ultimo, Syusuke tomo asiento a su lado y entusiasmado comenzó a hablar.

Takahashi Mieko era una mujer que debido a su empleo viajaba frecuentemente de Japón al Reino Unido y acostumbraba hospedarse en el hotel donde el Tensai trabajaba. Una semana atrás, Takahashi se había enterado que una de sus colegas contraería nupcias con un joven coreano y abandonaría su plaza. Debido a lo esencial que resultaba la labor de su compañera, Takahashi sabia que encontrar a un reemplazo era urgente. Fue entonces cuando recordó al joven recepcionista del hotel. Desde la primera vez que lo vio había quedado impresionada, tanto por su excelente manejo del ingles como por esa voz que parecía hipnotizar a sus interlocutores. Takahashi le había hecho la propuesta a Fuji, por lo que a la mañana siguiente debía presentarse a una entrevista.

Feliz por la noticia, Tezuka envolvió a Syusuke en un tierno abrazo. Para proporcionar una estabilidad que no pusiera en riesgo los estudios de Kunimitsu, Syusuke había decidido trabajar a tiempo completo y dejar el colegio. Aunque Tezuka no estaba de acuerdo, Fuji no había dejado lugar para protestas. Que el genio recibiera una oportunidad digna de su capacidad, era sin duda, una de las mayores alegrías que podía tener el ex capitán.

En el medio día de su cumpleaños numero veinte y uno, Tezuka se encontraba en el auto con Syusuke al volante y Kunihiko en el asiento trasero. No era su costumbre pedir un día libre en el trabajo y mucho menos faltar a clases, pero Syusuke había insistido en que la entrega de su regalo tomaría todo el día. Con la experiencia de los años pasados, Tezuka había aprendido que a Fuji le encantaba dar sorpresas y por eso se abstuvo de preguntar a donde iban. Solo esperaba que no hubiera despilfarrado una cantidad innecesaria en el asunto. Y es que a cinco meses de que Fuji se iniciara como traductor en la industria automotriz, su situación económica había mejorado notablemente.

Kunimitsu se llevo una grata sorpresa al descubrir que su destino era el Old England Tennis Club. Tal vez Fuji quería jugar un partido pero, ¿como si no llevaban raquetas? Quizás habría un encuentro interesante que quería mostrarle. Pero al entrar a la cancha se dio cuenta que estaba vacía. Syusuke lo sujeto de la mano y lo llevo hasta el centro, justo frente a la red. Tezuka miro lentamente a su alrededor. De niño había imaginado que su vida transcurriría siendo uno de los jugadores del Grand Slam. Había sido muy duro superar lo sucedido, pero lo había logrado gracias a las dos personas que en ese momento lo tomaban de cada mano. Además el tenis le había traído grandes satisfacciones. Mientras estuvo activo jugo con todo el corazón, por lo que no quedaba ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

_-¡Buchou!_

Aquel llamado detuvo sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia atrás y entonces lo vio. Naturalmente había crecido, pero no demasiado. Probablemente seria de la misma estatura que Fuji. Con paso firme, la figura se aproximo.

_-Echizen._

El más fuerte de los pilares del Seigaku se inclino para saludar a su mentor. Tezuka respondió de igual manera. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había visto al chico. Con una sonrisa el Tensai los invito a sentarse en las gradas, fuera de la cancha. Por la expresión de Echizen, Kunimitsu dedujo que Syusuke no lo había puesto al tanto de varias cosas. Oh si, a Fuji le encantaba sorprender a la gente.

Tezuka respiro hondo y una larga conversación dio inicio. Kunimitsu comenzó por explicar su unión con el genio y la identidad del pequeñín que los acompañaba. Ryoma se quedo perplejo. Jamás se había dado cuenta que un lazo tan especial unía a sus mayores. Bueno, en realidad nunca había sido muy perceptivo con eso de los asuntos amorosos. Y definitivamente que el joven ex capitán tuviera un crio, era algo que de ninguna manera habría imaginado. Con todo, la imagen del imponente Tezuka Kunimitsu junto al esbelto Fuji Syusuke resultaba increíblemente natural.

Para ser sincero, en más de una ocasión Ryoma había deseado que su padre tuviera al menos la mitad de la madurez de Tezuka y un tercio de la inteligencia de Fuji. Muchas veces Nanjiroh lo había metido en situaciones vergonzosas y para Ryoma resultaba mucho mejor ignorarlo que vivir acongojado por sus locuras. Desgraciadamente la ultima vez, hacer a un lado el problema no había sido posible. Bajo los astutos movimientos de un miembro del staff de Echizen, Nanjiroh había sido acusado de cometer un fraude contra los patrocinadores de Ryoma. Nada más falso. El estatus de los Echizen era cómodo y estable, pero debido al carácter de Nanjiroh la mentira fue creíble. Las investigaciones se extendieron durante un largo año en el cual, Ryoma fue obligado a retirarse del circuito profesional. En el proceso Echizen tuvo la oportunidad de conocer una faceta de su madre muy diferente, que nada tenia que ver con la persona afable que siempre había visto. Fue ella quien se encargo de elegir al abogado que llevaría el caso y participo en la recolección de pruebas y testigos. La inocencia de Nanjiroh fue comprobada, el verdadero culpable fue hallado (aunque se encontraba prófugo) y Ryoma había nombrado a su madre como su nuevo manager. Todo estaba listo para su regreso a las canchas, en el Abierto de Australia.

En cuanto a mujeres no había mucho que decir. Los dedos de una mano le sobraban para contar sus noviazgos. De su etapa en Seigaku mantenía una buena amistad con Momoshiro y por el momento su atención estaba puesta en un solo objetivo. Ryoma le prometió a Tezuka que se convertiría en el numero uno del mundo. Pondría en alto el nombre de Seigaku, pero mas importante, enorgullecería al capitán que le había enseñado el verdadero valor de su talento.

Llegadas las vacaciones de invierno recibieron una invitación de Atobe para pasar una semana en las playas de Hawái. Una vez estando en la isla, se unió a ellos Kabaji Munehiro. Kabaji seguía en Japón y llevaba una vida tranquila en Yokohama. Al terminar la universidad planeaba echar a andar un proyecto que consistía en crear casas hogar para los ancianos que no podían ser atendidos por sus familiares. Por supuesto tenía todo el apoyo de Keigo, quien siempre había cuidado de el como un hermano.

Fueron unos días esplendidos jugando en la alberca, viajando en yate, yendo de paseo, de compras o simplemente tirándose al cálido sol en la playa. Por las noches Keigo, Kunimitsu y Syusuke se tomaban su tiempo para visitar diferentes bares y discotheques. Sin embargo, el día del regreso no fue nada agradable para Tezuka. Kunihiko se había hecho de tantos artilugios que habían tenido que comprar dos maletas extras para poder empacarlos. Sinceramente habría preferido dejar la mayoría de las cosas, pero Syusuke insistió en que eso seria demasiado cruel para el niño. Para relajarlo un poco, el genio prometió hacerse cargo de todo el asunto. Y fue por eso que los últimos en salir de la habitación fueron el Tensai y el joven Tezuka.

Al ver a su padre, Kunihiko se soltó de la mano de Syusuke y corrió hacia la recepción. Sin tiempo para detenerlo, el genio solo pudo ver como su carrera se vio interrumpida por alguien que pasaba por ahí. Con cuidado, el muchacho con el que había chocado ayudo al niño a ponerse de pie. Al percatarse del incidente Tezuka se acerco de inmediato. Estaba a punto de reprender a su hijo por su imprudencia y pedir disculpas al desconocido, cuando este alzo la cara.

_-Tezuka..._

Kunimitsu iba a responder, pero entonces...

_-Syusuke..._

Al desviar la mirada, Tezuka encontró los ojos de Fuji bien abiertos y clavados en el rostro de un joven de tez blanca y cabello azulado.


	6. Chapter 6

Sanada Genichiroh era un joven criado bajo normas sumamente tradicionales y rigurosas. En más de una ocasión había sido objeto de críticas e incluso de burlas, pero eso no le importaba. Estaba orgulloso de lo que era y de la familia en la que había nacido.

Siendo un niño comenzó a practicar el tenis, alcanzando tal habilidad que solo en un par de años debuto en los torneos infantiles. Antes de ingresar a la secundaria participo en lo que se suponía, seria un torneo más. Se encamino a ese lugar junto a su amigo Yukimura, sin saber que ese día marcaria el resto de su existencia. La competencia no había hecho nada mas que empezar y el ya había sido descalificado, derrotado a manos de Tezuka Kunimitsu. Desde que tenia uso de razón Genichiroh sabia del amigo de su abuelo, Tezuka Kuniichi. Había escuchado que también tenía un nieto, pero hasta ese momento no lo había visto. Vaya forma de conocerse.

Al paso de los días el encuentro seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Comprendía que no había jugado a toda su capacidad, pero no entendía porque. Algunas veces hasta perdía la concentración en las clases. Era como si de repente se perdiera en algún lugar lejano. Justo como había sucedido en el partido. Era una sensación tan molesta.

Una tarde Sanada regreso a su casa tremendamente agotado. Las practicas en el club habían comenzado y a pesar de las advertencias de un chico llamado Yanagi, el subcapitan del equipo insistio en aplicar un programa de actividades elaborado por el mismo. El regimen estaba sobrecargado y muchos de los novatos habian resultado lastimados. Para quienes estaban acostumbrados al ejercicio las lesiones no habian sido un problema, pero el cansancio era insoportable. Genichiroh estaba furioso. Tenian que hacer algo antes de que el idiota con delirios de gran entrenador terminara matandolos.

Cruzaba la estancia principal cuando atravez de la puerta semiabierta, alcanzo a ver a su abuelo y al señor Tezuka jugando una partida de shogi. Sin embargo lo verdaderamente curioso era la persona que los acompañaba: Kunimitsu. Sentado al lado y un poco detras de su abuelo, el niño observaba con atención los movimientos del juego. Al percatarse de su presencia, los tres de ellos inclinaron levemente la cabeza. Genichiroh regreso el saludo y apresuro el paso. Si su madre lo encontraba ahí tendría que quedarse a la cena y el solo deseaba tomar un baño y dormir. Lo primero quedo olvidado porque al dejarse caer en la cama, en seguida quedo profundamente dormido.

Aquella noche Sanada tuvo un sueño muy extraño: estaba parado en una pista de tenis y al otro lado de la red se encontraba Tezuka, estrechando su mano. La respiración de Genichiroh aun era agitada. Tezuka en cambio, estaba sereno e impasible. El único signo de la energía invertida minutos atrás en el partido, era una leve coloración en sus mejillas. El resto de la piel en su cara era blanca y adornaba perfectamente los rasgos que ya comenzaban a abandonar la niñez. Una suave brisa cruzo la cancha. Genichiro respiro hondo y cerro los ojos. Le dolía. El fracaso era una de las sensaciones que mas podía herirlo. De pronto sintió un apretón en la mano. No se había dado cuenta que todavía sostenía la mano del otro. Sanada abrió los ojos y se encontró con que inexplicablemente, dos hermosos orbes castaños lo miraban tan de cerca, que en su campo visual no había lugar para nada más. Tezuka lo llamo por su nombre. Genichiroh sintió como si su cuerpo se sacudiera y luego un estrepitoso pitido lleno sus oídos.

El reloj despertador lo había regresado a la realidad. Con pesadez se levanto y se preparo para ir a la escuela. Toda esa semana fue pésima. Una rara opresión se instalo en su pecho y su distracción iba en aumento. Finalmente Sanada se entero del nombre de la escuela a la que Tezuka había ingresado y que ese colegio también estaba integrado al circuito de tenis. Se prometio que se prepararia para el momento en que se volverían a enfrentar. Por alguna razón ese pensamiento pareció apaciguar todo el malestar que lo había aquejado.

Meses mas tarde Sanada junto a Yukimura y Renji, formo parte del equipo que le dio a Rikkaidai Fuzoku su primer campeonato a nivel nacional. Los días posteriores a su victoria, Genichiroh se vio envuelto en la euforia de sus compañeros y maestros. Pero al paso de los días su ánimo decayó y esa sensación de ansiedad regreso. Y es que las cosas no habían ido tal como las planeo. Seigaku no había logrado llegar a las nacionales y por lo tanto, el tan esperado encuentro con Tezuka jamás sucedió.

Pronto se vio así mismo buscando pretextos para preguntarle a su abuelo sobre Kunimitsu. Sorpresivamente, Genichiroh descubrió que tenían muchas cosas en común. Tanto que de haberse conocido en circunstancias diferentes, habrían sido muy buenos amigos. Y juntos en el tenis habrían sido invencibles. No es que se quejara de sus actuales compañeros, no. En especial Yukimura le inspiraba un tremendo respeto. Desde su coronación como campeones, la visita de las niñas a las canchas se había vuelto cosa de todos los días. Mientras los regulares de grados superiores perdían el tiempo alardeando y coqueteando, Seiichi trabajaba duro. Con todo, gran parte de su atención siempre terminaba desviándose hacia Tezuka.

En la última semana de clases, mientras los tres grandes de Rikkaidai se dirigían a la salida de la escuela, una niña apareció repentinamente. Estaba muy nerviosa pero sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente claras como para que las amigas que la acompañaban soltaran unas risitas y los ojos de Renji se abrieran peligrosamente. Sanada simplemente se quedo ahí sin saber que hacer. Entonces Yukimura salió a su rescate.

Después de una corta charla, Seiichi acordó con la chica que Sanada debía tener unos días para pensarlo. Luego, cuando la niña se había marchado, Yukimura le dedico una sonrisa divertida, pues había comprendido que aquella era la primera vez que recibía una confesión amorosa. Sin embargo le advirtió que los momentos de descuido como ese no podían volver a repetirse. Unos días mas tarde, Genichiroh se encargo de echar por tierra las esperanzas de la pobre niña. Sin embargo aquella experiencia lo llevo hacia un paso esencial.

Por primera vez Sanada fue consiente de que a su edad era natural que los sentimientos de atracción hacia el sexo opuesto comenzaran a despertar. De hecho era casi imposible no notarlo con tantas parejas en el campus. Pero al mismo tiempo descubrió que todos los signos de atención e interés que las parejas experimentaban, coincidían con todo aquello que lo atraía hacia Tezuka. Y eso lo aterro. Comprendía lo que significaba. Sanada estaba tan confundido y lo único que tenia claro es que nadie debía saberlo.

Durante la primer practica del ciclo escolar, Yukimura fue nombrado capitán y Sanada vice capitán. El hecho de que por primera vez unos chicos de segundo grado fueran elegidos, causo revuelo en todo el colegio.

Aquel año Kirihara llego a Rikkaidai. Genichiroh recordaba muy bien la primera vez que lo vio: había trepado a la barda de la entrada principal y gritaba un montón de sandeces. Akaya era como un diamante en bruto y la tarea de pulirlo no iba ser nada fácil. Para apoyarse Sanada nombro a Kuwahara como su tutor. Jackal era paciente y logro que Kirihara mantuviera unas notas aceptables, incluso en ingles. Pero no era capaz de controlar el violento carácter de su compañero. Más de una vez Sanada tuvo que agachar la cabeza por el comportamiento de Akaya.

Hubo también otro ingreso en el equipo: Yagyuu Hiroshi. Presidente del consejo estudiantil y miembro del club de golf durante el primer grado, fue reclutado por Nioh, quien vio en el un futuro prometedor dentro del tenis. Sanada estaba un poco incrédulo pero Yukimura confiando en el buen juicio de Masaharu, lo acepto de inmediato. Aunque no dejo todo a la suerte, pues bajo su supervisión Nioh y Yagyuu se volvieron una pareja de dobles letal.

Tras una practica muy dura los chicos se relajaban debajo de los arboles tomando algunas bebidas, charlando y haciendo una que otra broma. Sanada y Yukimura disfrutaban de la refrescante sombra tirados en el pasto.

_-En el torneo de Pekín tendremos la oportunidad de ver cuanto han mejorado nuestros rivales. Aunque hayamos conseguido nuestro segundo campeonato, no debemos confiarnos._

_-Es verdad._

_-Por cierto, me entere que Tezuka no ira._

_-¿Como es posible?_

_-Es extraño. Rechazo la convocatoria sin dar alguna explicación y en su lugar asistirá un chico llamado Sengoku Kiyosumi._

_-Es una lastima._

_-Lo se. Bueno, iré a cambiarme. El aire esta frio y las piernas se me están helando._

El sol ya se ocultaba y Sanada siguió a Yukimura hasta el vestidor para hacer lo mismo, aunque la verdad se le hizo un poco exagerado el comentario de su amigo.

El viaje a China fue un éxito. Pero para Genichiroh la ausencia de Tezuka le resto emoción a la gira. Y es que deseaba tanto ver a Kunimitsu corriendo por las pistas, realizando precisos tiros, espectaculares técnicas. Admirarlo en todo su esplendor. Y lo peor era que por más que lo pensaba, simplemente no podía imaginar que motivo lo llevaría a rechazar la invitación de la selección junior.

Finalmente llego la hora de regresar y Genichiroh se sintió aliviado, sobre todo por Seiichi. Durante el torneo habían compartido la habitación y Sanada noto que Yukimura no se veía muy bien. Esto se hizo aun más evidente durante el vuelo. Yukimura no dejaba de frotarse las piernas, como si tuviera escalofríos. Al llegar a Tokio todos los jugadores se despidieron para dirigirse a sus respectivas ciudades. Yukimura y Sanada continuaron solos el resto de viaje en tren. En este punto Genichiroh ya estaba seguro de que Seiichi tenía un fuerte resfriado. Pero entonces, al llegar a la estación de Kanagawa sucedió algo totalmente inesperado: Seiichi se desmayo.

Con la ayuda del personal de la estación le dio los primeros auxilios y después lo llevo a casa en un taxi. Para cuando Sanada dejo caer el equipaje sobre el suelo de su habitación, ya había anochecido. Aunque lo sucedido en la estación lo había inquietado, pudo irse a dormir tranquilo porque sabia que a pesar de las quejas de Yukimura, su madre se aseguraría de su cuidado. El lunes el capitán se presento sin problema alguno. Explico que la sobre carga de trabajo le había provocado una leve anemia y que todo se resolvería con descanso y una buena alimentación.

Durante las vacaciones de invierno Genichiroh tenia muchas lavores en casa y el tiempo libre que le quedaba lo pasaba estudiando caligrafía o leyendo un libro. Aunque muchas veces era interrumpido por su sobrino. Su madre insistía en que debía convivir mas con el niño, pero a Genichiroh todo su comportamiento le resultaba sumamente desesperante. Hasta hace unos meses siempre se había preguntado como su escasa paciencia le permitiría criar a sus propios hijos. En la actualidad ya ni siquiera sabía si algún día los tendría. Era tan triste pensar que todos los valores y cualidades que había aprendido a valorar estaban reunidos en la persona equivocada. Una familia moldeada por rígidas normas y un primogénito con un matrimonio ejemplar, jamás aceptaría algo así.

Una noche especialmente fría Genichiroh se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano, con un profundamente dormido Sasuke en los brazos. La luz en la alcoba de sus padres estaba encendida y dentro su hermano hablaba con ellos. La primera reacción de Genichiroh fue seguir su camino, dejar a Sasuke en la cama e ir a descansar. Pero su curiosidad lo traiciono. Y es que por el tono tan bajo de la conversación, era obvio que deseaban mantenerla en secreto.

Lo que escucho oculto tras la puerta semiabierta fue que el matrimonio de su hermano estaba a un paso del divorcio. El mayor de los Sanada había contraído nupcias con una mujer muy guapa e inteligente, pero con una personalidad muy diferente a la suya. Al principio las cosas no pasaron a mayores, pero conforme creció el hijo de ambos, la mujer se mostro cada vez mas reacia a seguir los dictámenes de su marido. Cuando su hermano menciono que Sasuke ya estaba en edad de iniciarse en el arte del kendo, la respuesta de su esposa fue muy clara: no deseaba que Sasuke fuese educado de la misma forma que su padre. La discusión había sido tan violenta que apenas si se dirigieron la palabra durante días y para las festividades de año nuevo su hermano volvió a casa solo con su hijo.

Genichiroh regreso en silencio a su habitación, recostó a su sobrino en la cama y luego tendió un futon, donde durmió. O al menos lo intento. Por primera vez Sanada se pregunto si hubiera sido mejor haber nacido lejos de esta gente con la que compartía la misma sangre. De ser así su hermano no habría sido rechazado por una mujer que no soportaba tener un esposo con la mentalidad de un viejo. De ser así, el no se sentiría tan temeroso de decirles la verdad. Y de expresarle a Tezuka lo que sentía.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, cuando el celular de Genichiroh sonó. A tientas alcanzo el aparato que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Miro la pantalla: era el número de Yukimura. Un poco desganado por la falta de sueño, contesto. Pero la voz al otro lado no era la de Seiichi, si no la de su madre. La señora amablemente le pidió venir tan pronto como le fuera posible y se despidió. Sanada tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Porque le llamaba la señora Yukimura y no el mismo Seiichi? ¿Y porque lo había hecho atreves del celular del capitán en lugar del teléfono de su casa? De inmediato se levanto y comenzó a vestirse.

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecían cuando toco a la puerta de los Yukimura. Al entrar, una densa atmosfera le dio la bienvenida. La señora Yukimura le informo que Seiichi deseaba hablar con el y lo acompaño hasta su habitación. Una vez estando ahí lo dejo solo. Sanada abrió la puerta y encontró a Yukimura en la cama. Todavía era bastante temprano así que no seria extraño que apenas se estuviera levantando. Lo raro era que las sabanas estaban impecablemente acomodadas y el joven de pelo azulado estaba vestido. Yukimura le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento en una silla justo al lado de la cama. Sanada obedeció y por unos segundos espero.

_-Sanada..._

_-Dime._

_-Debes escuchar con atención...no quiero interrupciones, solo escucha._

Definitivamente parecía como si Yukimura estuviera poniendo todo su esfuerzo para poder hablar.

_-Te mentí. El desmayo no fue porque estuviera débil. Hay un problema con mi sistema inmunológico. En lugar de protegerme, me esta atacando. Según el medico, el daño esta siendo dirigido a las conexiones del cerebro con la extremidades. Recuerdo cuando empecé a sentir que las piernas se me entumían. Ahora ya no soy capaz de ponerme en pie. Sucederá lo mismo con el resto de mi cuerpo, hasta quedar totalmente paralizado._

Horrorizado Sanada miro como Yukimura levanto la mano derecha, abriendo y cerrando el puño con dificultad.

_-Le llaman Síndrome de Guillian-Barre, es una enfermedad neurologica muy poco comun y sus causas son desconocidas._

Con tantas preguntas asaltando su mente, Genichiroh apenas era capaz de permanecer en silencio.

_-Las probabilidades de recuperacion son de un ochenta por ciento, pero no hay manera de saber cuanto tiempo tomara. Y cuanto más tarde, mas graves serán las secuelas._

_-Yukimura..._

_-Aun no termino. En unas horas me ingresaran al hospital. Como puedes ver ya esta todo listo. Durante mi ausencia los entrenamientos seguirán su curso normal, no debes ablandar el paso. Solo podrás hablar de esto con los regulares, el resto del equipo se conformara con la versión del director. ¿Entendido?_

Sanada asintió sin perder cada detalle de la imagen de Seiichi. Había tanta rabia en sus ojos. Seguramente su amigo estaba maldiciendo a Dios, al destino o a cualquier fuerza en el universo que le estuviera poniendo en jaque de esta forma.

Tres días habían pasado y Genichiroh ordeno a los regulares quedarse en el campus supervisando la práctica y se dirigió a lo que seria la primera de sus visitas al hospital. Cuando volvió a encontrarse con Yukimura, toda la vitalidad, la fortaleza e incluso el enojo se habían desvanecido de aquella mirada. Solo quedaba angustia y desesperación. El mismo Genichiroh sintio un terrible escalofrio al ver a Seiichi atado a esa maquina sin la cual ya no podría respirar.


End file.
